


blinded by love (right in front of you)

by stardating



Series: to steal a heart [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Insecurities, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Trope Subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardating/pseuds/stardating
Summary: Steve knows Alpha’s Night is coming up. His skull’s not that thick. But then Tony has to come around and throw him a curveball.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: to steal a heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752091
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	blinded by love (right in front of you)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some late night musings and some of the comments on [the first part of this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262162). Hope you guys enjoy a side to the story from Steve’s perspective!

When he did not want to be found, Steve could not be found.

Bucky learned that early on in their friendship, but it spoke to how stubborn Bucky could be when he kept looking for him anyways and refused to let Steve wallow for too long.

Tony, however, always seemed to be able to find him.

See, Alpha’s Night was coming up soon. It was tonight, as a matter of fact. Steve had heard nothing but people’s plans, hopes, and aspirations for the night for the last several weeks and he was sick to death of it. Omegas, according to society’s standards, were supposed to look and behave certain ways. Steve’s thin, gangly body, mountain of health issues, and habit to get into fights more often than the rowdiest of alphas did not fit that expectation.

One of the strange quirks of their society was Alpha’s Night: the one night a year when omegas could kick off the courting process themselves. Traditions varied a little from place to place, but typically, it came down to the ancient practice of literally kidnapping an alpha. How the said alpha was kidnapped was left up to historical records and scholarly debate, but for the most part, Steve thought it was a load of bull. People claimed that these days, it was all in good fun and cited how most couples who ‘got together’ on Alphas’ Night didn’t stay together.

Steve looked it up once.

Two percent.

All the plans, all the hopes and dreams, all the nervousness and having to gather the courage to approach an alpha in hopes they might go along with the kidnapping and then say yes in the morning for most of them to break an omega’s heart. Alpha’s Night was the one night where an omega could put their heart on the line and take the plunge instead of wait around for an alpha to take a hint and take them on a date themselves. Hell, half the time the omega chickened out or the alpha laughed in their face, because any omega who relied on Alpha Night must be deficient in some way.

Alpha Night was supposed to be about equality and a ton of other feel good adjectives, but with results like that? It was just plain demeaning.

The omegas didn’t prove anything by taking on alpha-like behaviors. They proved it by going to school and earning degrees, paying bills on time, volunteering to clean up a public park, taking second jobs to support their families, by being good partners through thick and thin, by being good friends and neighbors and helping those in need.

Basically the actions _any_ decent human being should do, _any_ day of the year.

“So, tonight’s the night,” Tony said, leaning on his elbows.

Steve mentally cursed, but refused to look up from his book. He could see Tony grin in his peripheral vision, but he refused to look any closer than that.

“Uh-huh.”

He could imagine Tony pouting right then.

“Any plans tonight?”

“No.”

Tony let out a sigh and there was silence.

There would not be silence for long, Steve knew. Silence meant Tony was thinking and Tony tended to put his thoughts into action sooner than later.

And if he were being honest, Steve loved that about him.

Steve loved a lot of things about Tony—he was brilliant in so many ways. He could pull a new invention out of nothing, could become an expert in a new subject overnight, and unless he was trying to prove a point or someone was being a jerk, never flaunted his intelligence. He noticed details other people would ignore, tried his best to be a good friend, and even when he was rambling and going off a hundred tangents, was just absolutely endearing.

He liked Italian food, appreciated trashy movies and novels, and was obsessed with coffee. Put a plate of food in front of him and he would eat it, simply because he appreciated food, even if it wasn’t something free-range, organic, non-genetically-modified gourmet. He liked puns and even if he didn’t get baseball, he still paid enough attention to figure out the statistics.

If there was an alpha that Steve would attempt to kidnap on Alpha’s Night, or meticulously plan so the kidnapping would be successful, Tony would be the one.

Bucky and Sam teased him relentlessly, but there was a reason why he had a sketchbook dedicated to just putting Tony on paper. He loved the way he smiled, the way he threw his head back when he laughed. He loved how graceful his fingers were and the power in his shoulders. Sure, he was shorter and more compact than the typical alpha, Steve hardly cared about ‘typical’ when he could see Tony’s eyes light up when he figured something out. There were way too many times where he had to force himself to pay attention to what Tony was saying instead of just listening to the sound of his voice wash over him.

Sue him if he dreamed of the two of them kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other more than he should be allowed. An omega was allowed to dream.

“So, there aren’t any alphas that have caught your eye?”

Steve looked up and was so, so glad he wasn’t blushing right then. He fiddled with his book, ultimately using his finger as a bookmark. How Tony found him and kept finding him when he didn’t want to be found, he hadn’t a clue.

A little part of him hoped, but—

“You know I’m not interested in Alpha Night,” he said. “It’s a stupid tradition that doesn’t do anything for anyone. We all know that even if someone got kidnapped, nothing would come of it. Everyone would go back to business as usual.”

“Not everyone,” Tony argued. “Some couples stay together.”

“Two percent,” Steve shot back. “Two percent, Tony.”

“Yeah, that’s because it’s one night out of the whole year!”

Steve sighed.

Tony didn’t get it. He was an alpha, and while not the tall and muscular stereotype that was featured on the covers of romance novels, was still beautiful. He also had a good positon at Stark Industries—the company he owned—and was insanely rich. He had omegas lining up for days for the chance to meet him and hopefully be ‘the one’.

Steve on the other hand … Well.

He knew he was a vindictive, sarcastic little shit who got into too many fights. He was mouthy and hated traditions that were caused by the differences between alphas and omegas (especially things like wage gaps) and was barely fit for maybe carrying kids someday.

Hell, his asthma was a strike against him alone.

No alpha was waiting outside his door to court him.

And as much as he adored Tony, they were friends. He was lucky enough to get that. He was not going to blow that out of the water on a two percent rate of success.

“It’s still demeaning. An omega doesn’t need to steal an alpha to prove they’re worthy or equal to an alpha. We do it all the time by literally doing all the things you guys do. Every day.”

Tony narrowed his eyes.

Oh no.

That was his calculating face. His ‘I am going to end this person’s life’ face. The one where he put the pieces together that no one else even noticed in some strange puzzle only he saw, say something that would revolutionize the world, and then do something about it.

Steve felt panic rise in his chest.

He had only a few options: flee, continue to argue, or flee. He could do it. He could point at something and make a break for it. He could toss his book in Tony’s face and run. He could reference tons of research reports and interviews about alpha and omega dynamics in their society and prove Tony wrong (if that were possible). He could stick his fingers in his ears and pretend not to hear Tony for the rest of his life. He could move to Timbuktu.

“No, you’re right. Doing this ritual is old fashioned, ultimately doesn’t prove a thing, and just perpetuates all sorts of harmful stereotypes and aspects of our culture. However, ignoring all of that, it comes down to an alpha and omega being able to express interest and consent to one another without all of the usual courtship trappings or social expectations. If I could, I would make that the everyday experience, but one step at a time.”

Steve blinked and stared.

What did he mean, ‘one step at a time’?

Okay, so it was nice to hear someone agree with him about the social trappings they were all caught in and how it was unfair to a bulk of the population, but—

Did Tony really see Alpha Night like that? As an opportunity to get around all that? He had to ask him more questions, figure out his other opinions about courtship rituals. Was Steve going about this all wrong? Was there a chance to win him if he didn’t want to follow tradition?

Heat flooded his cheeks and he hastily returned back to his book, even though he couldn’t tell a single word apart.

No. No, he had to be dreaming.

What Tony just said did not mean all of that. He was speaking in general terms, about everyone and for everyone. Not for himself, not for him, not for their situation. Tony didn’t even know that he had a crush on him. The people he did know, who were only his closest friends, promised to keep it to themselves and not reveal anything to Tony. For all the other times they were mischievous, gossiping busybodies, this was something they respected and left alone.

Except Natasha, to an extent. She liked to send Steve candid pictures of Tony.

“It’s not like anyone would go through with it,” he mumbled.

He froze.

He wasn’t supposed to say that out loud.

Oh god—

“Are you serious?” Tony exclaimed. “Anyone who would say no to you is an idiot!”

“Sure, like someone would want an omega with all my medical problems to carry their children,” Steve snapped back, insecurities coming out like a flood. He couldn’t stop them, even if he wanted to, and he could see where this was going to end: them yelling at each other, their friendship torn to shreds. “Like I could even carry an alpha back to my place!”

“And what if your alpha was happy to run with you to the judge’s office?”

Steve laughed, bitter and resigned. “Sure. Tony you don’t—”

He was going to say ‘understand’, but then Tony whipped out a piece of paper from his bag and slapped it down on the table in between them.

“Tony, what is that?”

Steve felt like the floor had been pulled out from under him.

“A marriage license.”

“What is—”

“It’s filled out, with our names,” Tony interrupted. “I got it just in case you couldn’t take a hint or ultimately said no. It’s not Alpha Night yet, so I’m still not breaking any rules here. As a matter of fact, I’m following the rules because I’m asking you if you’d like to be mine. All you have to do is say yes and sign. Then you don’t even have to worry about Alpha Night or someone else stealing me away or worrying about me saying yes, because I already have.”

Steve gasped.

No, he was gaping like some sort of fish.

His hands were shaking. Even sitting down, his knees were buckling. So much for fleeing—he’d trip and kill himself in an attempt. God, his face was probably completely red.

“Are you … do you …?”

Because he had to know.

He had to be _sure_.

“Yes, Steve,” Tony said gently, reaching forward and taking his book. Some pages were now bent, but it would live. Then Tony held his hands properly.

Oh, no, his palms were _sweating_ —

“I’ve been trying to hint at this for weeks, but either I was being too subtle or you were being too blind.”

Steve swallowed thickly.

“I—I thought—” Steve swallowed again, trying to figure out what he wanted to say so he wouldn’t make a complete idiot of himself, if he hadn’t already. “I wasn’t sure what I thought. I always assumed I would never be appealing to anyone. I mean, you guys tell me all the time … but Bucky’s like a brother and everyone else is my friend. You’re _supposed_ to be nice to me.”

“Unless it’s Natasha messing with us.”

“That’s how she shows love.”

“See, that’s part of the reason why I love you,” Tony said. “You’re loyal. You can be kind, but you can be vindictive and I love how you hold grudges. I love it when you get all righteous, unless you disagree with me, because lets’ face it, I’m always right—”

Love.

Tony used ‘love’ in a sentence.

Tony said ‘love’ in a sentence referring to _him_!

Steve couldn’t believe it.

His mind whirled. He couldn’t even focus on anything beyond that fact, even as Tony started to ramble.

Then something else occurred to him.

Tony wanted Steve to kidnap him on Alpha’s Night. He didn’t care if Steve wasn’t able to do it ‘properly’ by getting him into a fireman’s carry or even get down on one knee and propose with an expensive ring after breaking into his house. Tony wanted him to just do something on Alpha’s Night. He wasn’t sure of the exact reasons, but it might have to do with the fact that he saw Steve as an equal and wanted their relationship to start off with that equality.

“Tony …”

“—and I don’t care about your medical problems, because I know you’ve been getting healthier since the university started that health program, and I swear, if none of your classmates have asked you to pose for them, they’re blind and shouldn’t be in art—”

“Tony!”

“What?”

Steve was sure he looked annoyed, but it was hard when he just felt so much love and fondness for Tony. Getting a marriage license, _geeze_.

With Tony’s full attention on him, he couldn’t help but shrink in on himself a little. It was a bad habit, but …

This was Tony. He could do it.

He could ask him and break rules and traditions and he _would_ , because Tony was amazing in so many ways and he wanted to spend the rest of his life expressing that to him.

“Do you want me to kidnap you? On Alpha’s Night?”

Tony shook his head and pushed the marriage license forward. “No. I was trying to see if you’d take a hint and just ask me out. Or sign this before someone else whacks me over the head with a club and drags me back to their cave.”

Oh, like _hell_ was someone even going to get a chance!

A growl escaped his throat, but Steve didn’t bother to hold it back. He pulled out one of the many pens he had on him and signed the license before something could come along and prevent him from doing so. Knowing Tony, he likely had more copies in his bag.

“So,” Steve drawled out, feeling nervous. Hopefully the nausea would go away soon. “Wanna go see a movie? Dinner? And not just because it’s Alpha’s Night?”

Tony laughed, throwing his head back and revealing that neck Steve wanted to bury his face in. Preferably at home. In bed. With no one else around.

“Yes.”

* * *

They waited a few days before telling everyone else, wanting to enjoy each other and their change in marital status. The judge, who needed more paperwork besides the license, looked at them with a critical eye, but found no fault with their ‘unusual courtship’.

When they did share the good news, it was met with cheers of joy and relief. Clint pulled out bottles of champagne from god knows where and Pepper somehow had glasses on hand. It was almost like they planned for this. Steve also caught Bucky and Natasha exchanging money, but Bruce gleefully counted out his winnings in front of everyone.

Steve did not ask what they specifically betted on or how long it had been going.

“We were wondering,” Rhodey laughed. “You two pine like no one’s business.”

“If you kept this up for another week, I would have flown my mother in,” Sam added.

Steve gaped at them, horrified. What were they talking about?

“We weren’t that bad, were we? I didn’t know about Tony’s feelings until today!”

Thor blinked slowly at them and Steve felt like he had missed something huge. “Stephen, what do you think pining consists of?”

Tony rolled his eyes and cuddled closer to Steve, which soothed him. Steve snuggled in further. They could think about all that later.

He had Tony and that was all that mattered.


End file.
